Original Story Excerpt: Dragon Diaries
by Inuyuurei Riiko-sama
Summary: This is the story of a young girl and her struggles in school and life. Original Characters. Swearing; Journal Format. Tell me what you think of the story after you read it! .... Please?


**My First Musing  
**

_Hello. I'm not sure where to begin since I've not really done something like this before. My Grams always said it was good to keep this sort of thing so one could look back and see how much one has grown over the years.  
__I'm still uncertain of myself. Inspite of my excitement of heading to the top private Academy of the world, I'm nervous that my studies will overwhelm me. Still, getting that scholarship... it has to mean I'm not all that bad right? Well, this is just my little take on it. Please follow me on my journey._

**Piper Hallowell**

**August 29, 2408**

Keeping with the tradition, my journal is going to be written in every time something important happens in my life. Today is the first day arriving in my new school, Cross Alliance Academy. It's a small school, much smaller than I ever imagined, but also very complex. The school is unorthodox in that it teaches students in the traditional ways for six months and then those that remain get assigned a master to apprentice under.

I should explain too, since it's still unclear to the world and even a little fuzzy to me: Cross Alliance acts as a sort of modern day, real-life Hogwarts for students who possess a variety of powers that range from empathy to alchemy. But not just based on powers are you linked up with a master; those like me, who search to deal in language and zoology, we are also linked up with people who possess a similar back ground. Not a lot of students stay on after the first 6 month intensive, but I think I'll make it.

I have a room mate for this first few months. Her name's Karen Holter. Honestly, she's a snobby bitch-- looks it too!! She's bleached her hair to a honey blond, but you can tell that her roots are brown! More than that, when I first met her, I was setting my little oriental hanging lamp, the one I had saved up for last year, and she just grabs it and throws it in the trash, all while talking on that stupid, fluffy pink cell phone of hers. Of course I got it and put it back on the table but she just looks at me and says, "Uh, I threw that away!"

Pissed, I just snapped, "Uh, I bought it!!"

She tchhed me and kept talking. She has a mess of boxes that she thinks she can store in my closet and I swear I'm going to pop that arrogant bitch soon!!

Even as I write, she's bitchin' at me to turn off the light. HA!! Like I'll listen to her.

... I guess I'm less agreeable to people than my grandmother thought I was. Who cares! I swear, if she's says, "Turn off that ugly lamp!!" one more time I'm going to strangle her in her sleep!!

Well, that's my first day; fun right?

Later.

**September 1, 2408**

I finally stood up to the bitch of a room mate of mine and she's shut up about the light and my objects. The day after first meeting her, I had left for breakfast to come back and find that virtually the entire room except my bed, which was sectioned off by a folding screen by the way, had been redone in all _her_stuff. The room was barely big enough for both of us before!! I asked her where my stuff was and she said that it was all in the trash heading to the dump. When I flipped out, she actually had the audacity to say, "I thought a poor hic like you would actually be grateful to have your room done up with some chic!!"

I ran outside and got all my stuff back just barely in time. Some dude who's apparently working for the university while he goes to school here was nice enough to help me get it back to my room. I caught his name, Auron somethin'...

Anyway, getting back, Miss Bitch had left; a note, placed on my desk of all places said that she was going to grab some breakfast at some little chic restaurant with the gayest little French name I've ever read in my life out in the city!! Well, I took it as my chance to fix my half of the room. I took all those damn boxes out my closet and tossed all the sickeningly fluffy pink and girly-girly crap into 'em and stuffed it all into her already stuffed-with-clothes closet. I fixed everything just right: I laid out gram's old map on my wall, the one of the world; I put my lamp on my desk; and I set Kuzu, my bonsai, on the table by my bed, the one facing the only window we have. I gave the screen a look over and decided to paint it. I haven't done it yet, but it's leant against her wall for when she wants privacy.

OMG, you should have seen the look on Miss Bitch's face when she came back and saw half of the room, styled middle earth scholar, and to find that all her crappy stuff she had "given" me was back in their boxes and out of my closet. She started throwing a fit, but one of the school's dorm councilors who was walking by straitened out the situation. At least now she keeps her mouth shut and doesn't bitch as much. In return, I have to be in bed by midnight and turn my light off. It's not too bad, considering I don't like having a light on until that late. Besides, I need sleep too.

For the most part, we're still waiting on schedules. Miss Bitch was chatting away earlier that she was so nervous about her classes. I still can barely believe that she even came to this kind of school! Guess the rich get tons of perks...

I'm still thinking of Gram's: she'd say just to grin and bare it for a little while. Well, I'm doing my best for the most part, but it's annoying to keep hearing, "Oh, the Hic is here," or one my favorites, "Oh! She hasn't got any sort of style!"

This is going to be a long six months...

**September 5, 2408**

I just got my schedule. I've got a number of courses in cryptozoology as well as earth science and a lab Alchemy. Because of my difficulty with staying near people for a long time, the councilors of the school want to evaluate for my powers early, to see if I do possess empathy. They think that all my ranges of upset stomaches might have been from my inability to draw in and accept my powers. I don't think so; I think that it's just having a roommate that has no concept of anyone having anymore importance than herself. I can barely stand her!! But I'm grinning and bearing...

Well, beyond my science courses and what, I've also got a temporary psych course, English Lit., Calculus, and a list of foreign language courses, a couple that were more recommended to me rather than me signing up for them. Let's see; I've got an advanced Spanish, a mid-level French, a low to mid-level Japanese, and beginners Russian and German.

Guten Tag!

... Sorry, random!

All right, I have classes I have to do work for. Sorry. Miss Bitch is going to do what she does best tonight. Guess what that is!?

**September 8, 2408**

I'm making friends here! I've met an odd ball group here, people like me. The guy that I mentioned before, Auron Stafford, he's in most of classes! He's loud and weird, but he's nice. His girlfriend came yesterday to see him, since she's working in the city with family, and she was nice too. He hangs out with these two other guys named Corin and Monty (yes, nick-named for that old style comedian from the information age). Corin is okay, but he can be a bit of a jerk. Monty on the other hand, he's quiet, but you can joke around and talk with them.

I don't hang out with them much though; I'm not a great speaker when I'm trying. Actually, I'm getting along better with with this girl I met named Aurora Solaris. She's an Italian noble; relatively light of skin, but still dark, and she's got dark brown hair and eyes. What drew her to Boston, I can't imagine. She's really shy; she really doesn't look the part of royalty. She's really nice too, though conservative. Her best friend is this real skinny brood called Meliara Cateron, or Mel for short. She's got mouse brown hair and green eyes, which look pretty sunken in since she's so skinny. She's okay, but I swear she's bipolar! She can go from "I love you" to "RAWR!!" in two _nano_seconds!!

Scary thought actually, considering her boyfriend is a skinny dude with scraggly brown hair and a things for knives. He's even more socially inept than me!! Still, he's nice enough; he's really protective of Mel, almost as much as Au-chan is. They pretty much take care of her.

It's weird though, I swear I met Mel before somewhere!! I can't recall though... Guess it'll come to me later.

My work hasn't piled up on me yet; thank GOD!! I've kept up with it, though barely. I mix up my French and Spanish, I randomly say Japanese words in all my language courses, and learning the other two is going to make my head lysis!! YES! I said LYSIS!! We've been going through some basic biology in the zoologies and in Alchemy, we're starting a research lab tomorrow that counts for a fourth of our overall grade!! I heard coming to this school would be worse than college but I mean, COME ON!!

Forever and truly your insane creator

**September 10, 2408**

OMFG!! I just remembered today where I had met Mel!! She was in my school years ago up in Maine! She transferred out because of her father's change of work venue! We used to hang out tons. When she left, we just lost contact. We just spent the entire afternoon reminiscing about saving the crystali of butterflies when were younger, how she told me that old secret of hers (which she's gotten over now that she's older), and how we had a rocky friendship come the time she and some girl Marissa had gotten to bickering. I still can barely believe it's the same girl!! Mel used to be a real geeky person back in Maine, and smarter than a rock to the head! Now she acts a bit like that dits of a roommate of mine. Au-chan was surprised to hear about our old friendship; she couldn't imagine that I was the same Piper who hung out with Mel all those years ago.

I think that remembering this kinda bridged a gap between us, that gap of intimacy that good friends share. Au-chan's been nice enough to become my new lab partner in Alchemy. She's even helping me with the project!! She's pretty savvy at that sort of thing. AND she's helping me with French!!

_Merci por voitre aide, mon amie!!_

Well, I've got a test tomorrow in my calculus class, the first of the year!

Later!!

**September 13, 2408**

Doing labs for Alchemy SUX!! The zoologies are tons of research and crap, but Alchemy, you have to shove energy into the reaction, visualize reforming molecules, and understanding the overall composition of the elements! I swear, if Professor Burbudo says "Try harder" any more, I'll rearrange his FACE!!

God!! It's been, what, two weeks? That calc. test went okay. Not as good as I would have hoped. I guess was freaking out about it too much and I wound up scaring myself into getting the mediocre grade. Au-kun (Auron) sits next to me for that class. He noticed my grade and laughed; the bastard got a 96... I asked him if there was any chance he could help me in Calculus and he agreed, as long as it was during a lunch or study hall. I'm so relieved!! Actually, when I told him that I could repay the favor by helping him in a class, he mentioned that he sucked in French, so I'm going to do what I can to help.

Miss Bitch has been quiet of late. She's been staying up later than I have these last few nights. Nosy as I am, I've recently found out that she's bombing 7 out of 9 courses. If she doesn't get a C or better come the end of October, she's out of Cross Alliance.

In a way, I was really happy that Miss Bitch would have to deal with a dose of reality, that you can't simply skate by on money and looks, but considering that she's failing pretty much everything but the simple Pysch. and low level Spanish, and considering that she's actually trying now, I think it's kinda sad that she's failing. Though only kinda; I'm still pissed off at her and she still needs to learn a thing or two about real life.

ANYwho, Mel's plotting on having me, Au-chan, and couple of other younger girls, Kitt Wereton, Kaarin Testian, and Roselia Casmere. I've chitter chattered with them before, so the party should be fun. They're into anime and manga like me, so it should be fun to rant like a fan girl with fellow fan girls!!

I'm still freaked at the time that's gone by... Two weeks? Feels more like two months. Plenty of students are talking about dropping out into lesser schools, but I'm fighting hard to stay. I won't let that scholarship go to waste!

**September 15, 2408**

The party was today! Me and everyone had so much fun!! Me, Rin-chan, Kitt and Rose chatted almost the entire night about various shojo and anime!! And we talked a bit about some of my sketches and my works in writing. They actually gave me a site to go check out, to see some of the fan fiction they wrote. Rin-chan is the best above all!! I love her sex stories!!

Oh, Miss Bitch wasn't here tonight when I came back. No idea why. Not that I really care too much. So I have the room to myself.

... Girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do! (Two weeks of stressful nights and no relief, I can't TAKE IT ANYMORE!!

LATER!!


End file.
